ECHELON 5
by SARGENTSCRUFY
Summary: A scripted engagement between 3 UNSC capitol ships and the covenant. Originally for a fan film combining full blue room sets and actors combined with CGI.  Still on hold for better props and funding since 2007 .


**Echelon 5**

**Script by SARGENTSCRUFY**

**Present Day: January 23, 2553**

**Somewhere in Deep Space near the Alfa Centaury System**

**09:57 Ship's Time**

**NAVIGATION OFFICER-**Two slipspace ruptures off our port bow!

**CAPTAIN ****– **"Weapons control, get me a targeting solution as soon as possible, Warm up Archer missile pods A-6 through A-18 and B-4 through B-18 and charge the

Magnetic Accelerator Cannon (MAC)"

**WC-**"Archers fueling, MAC capacitors charging at 40% total reactor output."

**NAV-**"Targets now designated as masters 29 and 30, now fully emerged from slipspace."

**CAPTAIN ****– **"Comm. get me the 'Forestall' and the 'Ambivalent Axiom' on the secure frequency."

**Comm.** – "frequency open captain"

**Captain ****– **This is the captain of the battleship Achilles, All ships to full alert scramble fighters and prep Magnetic Accelerator Cannons as well as Archer pods.

**Ambivalent Axiom **– This is AA. , We need a firing solution ASAP.

**Forrestal ****–**"Situation normal here, Fighters scrambling."

**WC ****–** "Targets closing at 250,000 meters per second

Current range 30,000,000 meters."

**ENGINERING ****–** "Reactor functioning normal at 95% output, 40% of the power to the MAC. 50% dedicated to the engines."

**WC-** "Capacitors 90% charged captain."

Computer has the firing solution, modifying to allow for the archer missiles to impact first lowering the targets shields to give the MAC rounds maximum effectiveness."

**CAPTAIN ****–** "Communicate the solution to the fleet."

**NAV ****–** "The enemy ships are emitting upper channel radiation from their lateral lines, I believe they are preparing to fire, sir"

"Capacitors now fully charged, MAC is Prepped and ready to fire"

**CAPTAIN ****–** "This is the Achilles sync target data now… firing in 10 seconds"

[Dull thuds in deck, then a large metallic screech and bang]

**WC ****–** "ordinance away"

""AA" and "FORRESTAL" Reports the same"

**NAV ****–** "Enemy launching serif fighters"

**WC ****–** "ordinance in flight, 50 seconds until intercept."

**NAV ****–** LongSwords now engaging the enemy

[Fight scene Longswords]

**NAV ****–** "Energy spike from master 30, four plasma torpedoes inbound!"

"Time until impact 53 seconds, our projectiles, 15 seconds

"Energy spike from master 29, four more plasma torpedoes inbound!"

**AMBIVALENT AXIUM bursts over comm.****–** "Would you like some fries with that MAC, You Covie' sons o-"

**CAPTAIN-** "Cut the chatter AA"

**NAV-** "intercept in 7 seconds"

"5"

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Master 30 taking hits…..whoa! Master 30 is a goner, Turned into a molten heap of slag and plasma"

"Four of the plasma torpedoes just dissipated almost as if they required some kind of guidance from the enemy ship."

**Captain ****–** "Status of master 29.."

**NAV-**

"Master 29… uh... lost contact in the debris of master 30"

"wait…"

"4 plasma torpedoes still inbound, impact in 30 seconds!"

**Captain ****–** "bring the reactor to 110%!"

"All power to the Mac Gun!"

**Engineering -** Cutting engines, slaving extra power from throughout the ship"

"105% reactor power flowing to the capacitors!

**NAV-** "only one plasma torpedo has us targeted, two are headed for the Forrestal one for the AA"

"Impact in 15 seconds!"

**CAPTAIN ****–**

"MAC, STATUS!"

WC – "98%, 99%"

"FIRING!"

[Metallic thud]

**CAPTAIN ****–**

"full power to engines"

"Reactor to 150%!"

**Engineering- **

I can give it 150% for 30 seconds without causing severe damage to the-

**CAPATIN** **–** DO IT NOW!

**Engineering-**

"Reactor at 150%"

"Temperatures spiking"

**CAPTAIN-**

"SOUND COLLISON ALARM!"

**NAV** **–**

"impact in 10 seconds"

Projected impact will be in the in the starboard dorsal structure, sections D-6, 7, 8 and D-12

**CAPTAIN** **intercom** **–** "ALL PERSONELL PREPARE FOR IMPACT"

**CAPTAIN** **–** Fire Payload assist modules, hard to port!

**NAV-** PAMS firing…

"3"

"2"

"1"

IMPACT

[Moderate shudder at first…lights go out, earsplitting metal on metal screeches and explosive decompressions!

[Small aftershocks]

[Power flickers]

**Captain** **–**

"DAMAGE CONROL GIVE ME A REPORT!"

**DC** **–** No readings yet. System not recovered."

**Engineering** **–** Reactor restarting… good, 5%

[Lights get brighter]

**DC (franticly) ****–** uhh… whoa.. Hull integrity 62%... uhh

Life support… 23% switching to auxiliary…..ahh,.. No response from auxiliary.

**CAPTAIN (intercom)** – "All hands in affected areas must wear personal life support systems"

**DC-** "Venting compartments with reports of fire… ,done"

"Fires are contained"

"Hull breaches in… there's too many to list…" "All Decks forward of main reactor coolant area" "we have lost the main cryo bay and one of our fresh water reservoirs"

**NAV ****–** Were tumbling out of control… Engineering, I need POWER!

**Engineering ****–** "engines 10%, reactor is up to 30%"

"Coolant leakage rate is significant; I can't give you much more than that"

**DC ****–** "Life support systems restored"

**NAV ****–** "regaining control"

**Comm. ****–** The Forrestal is issuing a mayday captain!

**Captain ****–** "put it on"

**Forrestal-** "This is the secondary bridge of the UNSC carrier Forrestal, we have been critically hit, and have lost the entire command crew." "Engineering has scrammed the reactor, and we are jettisoning our chemical and nuclear weapons store." "Structural integrity is down to 7% other systems are faring much worse."

"The order to abandon ship has been issued."

"This is the Forrestal signing off…"

**AA** **–** This is AA we have finished master 29 off with a last "BIG MAC"

**Captain** **–** "This is the Achilles, Enemy threats eliminated; the Longswords are mopping up the last of the serif fighters"

**NAV-** "Forrestal's Life pods inbound"

**Captain** **–** "dispatch pelicans to rescue duty"

"As soon as we have all survivors onboard we will head for repairs on our base in the Alfa Centaury System."

HALO COPYRIGHT **BUNGIE STUDIOS**

Script – Alex Mullins (SARGENTSCRUFY)


End file.
